


Devoured and loved

by Shatsan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Full Shift Werewolves, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Love, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Oneshot, POV Clarke, POV Lexa, Protective Lexa, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, The 100 Femslash, True Love, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Clarke, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Worried Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatsan/pseuds/Shatsan
Summary: Alpha Lexa and Omega Clarke are from enemy clans, yet they find each other and never let go.





	Devoured and loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I swear I'll go to hell for it. :D I mean yeah, mostly it's emotional but still I have my cheeks flushing red thinking of this... thing. Forgive me God. :D

The ground was soft and comfortably cool under her bare paws, the intense, crystal pure forest air was filling her senses, and the moonlight was pouring gently from above, dressing the silent night into a silver coat. Lexa could never get used to the wonderful feeling of being able to shift into a wolf. Her forest-green eyes would glisten in red, her soft, thick, dark brown -almost pitch black- fur would wrap around her skin, and basically the new form istelf would give her a feeling of freedom, carelessness, calmness. She felt like the very child of nature.

She sped up instinctively when familiar smells reached her wet nose. The alpha knew she was close to the hidden bunker. Her paws barely touched the ground by now, she felt like she was flying -flying to the scent of a certain omega, driven by her inner wolf.

She finally arrived to a mossy rock that was supposed to mentally mark the entrance. Lexa sniffed into the fresh air; there were no sign of anybody else in this abandoned part of the wilderness, so Lexa slowly began to wear her human form, her spine straightening up, her jaw picking up a different form, sharp teeth turning into small pearls, claws withdrawing into nails and fur disappearing except for her long curly hair. The lack of furs left a light bite of cold all around her bare skin, but the shiver felt nice in fact. Then she pulled the flat door wide open, crawled down on a ladder and hopped onto the floor. She winced when her bare feet touched the concrete which was way colder than the air outside, but she relaxed instantly when she finally saw Clarke.

Surprisingly she was shifted, lying on her stomach with her long chin resting on her paws. Her fur was a shade darker blonde, and her piercing blue eyes were looking at the alpha from below, making her look somewhat cute, like a puppy. After closing the entrance, Lexa couldn't help but kneeled beside the omega and patted her head before wandering to her ears and stroking the soft fur there. The omega's answer was a squirm and an annoyed growl before she pulled away and shifted back eventually.

"God, I already see why you were grumpy with this petting thing." She grumbled while strecthing.

Lexa just snickered and stood up as well. "And I already see why you were so eager to pet me."

"So we can agree wolf forms are adorable." Clarke grinned and quickly closed the distance by pulling her alpha into a greeting kiss by grabbing the nape of her neck. It was just when the brunette realized they were both naked; she shuddered as their warm bodies pressed together.

"I couldn't find any clothes here this time so I though I could warm myself with my fur before the task would be passed to you." She purred against Lexa's lips but her voice turned into a gasp when she felt something stir against her core down there; they were so flush against one and other that she could feel every inch of her lover.

" _Klark..._ " Lexa breathed out as she felt the arousual starting the familiar changes down there her body. She couldn't muster words anymore. Instead, she grabbed the blonde's waist and started to walk towards the wall, pushing the omega against it in the process.

Clarke was overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of aroused heat and soft flesh against her front, along with soothing cold and hard concrete against her back. She kept kissing the alpha, tenderly and lovingly, yet pulling away eventually. She almost choked on her hitching intake of breath when they locked gazes. She wondered how lucky she was to have this alpha beside her. It was worth it despite the fact that their love was forbidden and they always had to hide.

Lexa thought her sky-blue eyes were a thousand times more beautiful in her human form. She was so lost in those irises she almost couldn't start her sentence. "I'm sorry I wasn't there during your heat." She managed to croak out and cleared her throat. "I had been also in my rut -actually my first one- and because of being so young and unexperienced-"

"Shh." Clarke soothed her nervous alpha with a finger across the lips; not like it was needed, it was enough for Lexa to shut up the moment the blonde's eyes wandered to her mouth, anyway. "I understand. It had been my third heat and they must've locked me up in the Ark." She giggled at the memory but halted when Lexa's low growl sounded up. This gave her a dirty idea.

She planted a lingering kiss to the brunette's earlobe and the seductive whisper left her mouth before she could think it twice. "Yes, I'd been _that_ horny."

"Fuck, Clarke. T-This is... serious." Lexa whined this time with a trembling tone and her hands dropped downer to her hips, latching into the already heated flesh.

But her lover didn't plan on stopping yet. "And I'm still horny, still thinkin' about nobody else but _you_. Just like in the Ark." She purred and after recovering from the following delicious squeeze on her own hips she added, pitch of voice rising playfully. "Were you doing the same? _Are_ you?"

Lexa couldn't stop her mouth even if she'd tried to. "Yes."

However, the sound of a smug chuckle quickly knocked her out.

"Clarke." She snarled this time, and the omega knew she truly should stop now since Lexa was an alpha.

Clarke laughed though -she was proud to have this power over _her_ alpha. Her arms around the brunette's neck moved away to caress her upper arms soothingly. "Okay, okay, I get it. And what I was going to say is that it's okay we hadn't seen each other at that time. It might as well had been reckless and dangerous in the very middle of it."

They were silent after the agreement, at least for a few minutes. Lexa moved away a little to be able to look through the omega's gorgeous body. An odd feeling claimed her while drinking in the blessing view; they had never seen each other naked yet it was so natural for the two the realization hit them only now that they were silent.

Clarke, anyway, looked so divine the alpha had to consider whether she has the right to lay eyes on her or not. She already knew every inch of her face and hair, so the sight that made her almost faint was something entirely else. The omega's curves were perfectly shaped, not too toned but not fat at all. Her milky skin had no freckles, no scars, it was a pure, breath-taking surface, waiting to be kissed and touched and caressed everywhere. Her breasts were full, but not too big compared to her small frame, and Lexa felt her cock growing harder when she saw those pink, already erect nipples. However, the moment when she thought she would die, was just before her eyes travelled further down. The sight of carefully trimmed and shaved natural blonde hair down there, made her simply moan.

The omega was torn out of her staring when Lexa moaned. Her eyes quickly caught the direction those green ones were looking into, and she smirked, looking through the brunette once again. Toned muscles wrapped in tanned skin and tattoos, faded, badass scars here and there. Sharp collarbones and not too big, but way more curved breasts. Those abs that made her hands literally _itch_ to explore. And that hardening flesh of clear lust showing more and more of itself... Clarke had to look away or else she would jumped her right here, right now.

Surprisingly, Lexa was the first to speak... although it was more like a frustrated sound among a growl and a whine. "You're killing me."

"So are ya." Clarke retorted breathlessly. Next time, however, her barely hearable voice sounded rather shy than unsteady. "Can I touch you?"

Lexa stepped closer and instinctively put a hand on the blonde's cheek in a soothing manner. By now they both could smell the scent of utter lust -actually the whole bunker had been heavy with it the moment the two had seen each other.

"That's why I came rushing after our... uhm... 'periods' were kind of over." Lexa said eventually, and with that the two's lips were crashing together, starting a dance of taking and giving, dominating and succumbing.

"Wait." Clarke pulled away, giggling. "You sounded completely like a _human._ "

"W-What?" The brunette could only stutter since she was stunned by the kiss. She even cocked her head to the side like a pup, and it earned a heartful laugh from Clarke.

"I heard humans were also having these kind of things. But they call it 'period' and only girls have it."

Silence. _Awkward_ silence, to describe it even worse.

"You're completely killing the mood." Lexa muttered drily.

"Nah, y'know I'm _not_." The blonde winked at her and jerked her back into a passionate kiss -it doesn't have to be mentioned the alpha immediately decided to forgive her. Tongues didn't hesitate to meet either, and both of them let out a moan at the bunch of new experiences. Even water couldn't seep between their bodies as Lexa was holding her lover by the hips, and was held by the torso. Hard nipples grazed each other, but they were nothing compared to others on the south.

The alpha was eager to pull away from her omega's lips, only to move to the neck, kissing, sucking, nipping, licking -it definitely made Clarke suck in a sharp breath. She thread her fingers through soft brown locks and braids, and taking a fistful she tugged lightly, encouraging Lexa to give more. She _obeyed,_ and even though it was odd from an _alpha,_ Lexa didn't mind at all.

" _Leksa._ " She cried when she felt her alpha biting down on her shoulder roughly.

Lexa withdrew in a fraction of a second, and she stared at the bruise with her red irises fading back into green, widening, mouth gaping. Then her lips were pressed into a thin line with her brows furrowed, and the blonde immediately knew this expression of hers.

"I will wear it proudly." Clarke stated reassuringly and when the brunette's gaze snapped up to meet hers, she knew the omega was sincere. They stuck like that again and they both knew what was going through their minds.

"Don't just bite me." Clarke whispered while glancing at her shoulder. She moved a hand from Lexa's back to trail her fingertips along the hickey there. Then she felt the alpha kissing the back of that hand gently and she blushed.

They looked at each other again longingly.

A whisper, almost a plea. "Claim me as your mate."

A weak yet considered reply, almost in an instant. "I will."

They continued from where they'd paused, feeling braver already.

Lexa's hands went even further until they found her omega's rear. She squeezed, Clarke gasped. She smacked, Clarke whimpered. Lexa couldn't help the massive smirk she had because the feeling of having Clarke at her mercy overwhelmed her. However, the roles turned quickly when in a single unwatched moment, the blonde lowered her head and caught a breast, her arms sliding down to the her lover's waist and pulling themselves closer -if that was even possible. Lexa let out a loud moan at how amazing it felt to be wrapped around by a tongue... and the wild licks were just about to come.

"Fuck, Clarke." She growled. Her legs started to wobble, and she felt her shaft extending entirely at the delicious friction, pressing hard against her omega's core. Lexa took a deep sniff into the heated air to shiver by the sweet, perfect smell of it. And it was also slick. In fact it was _so_ slick and moist that Lexa didn't even dare to imagine how moist it was inside... but her dripping mind of lust did, and she was rewarded by another groan of hers.

"You want me?" She croaked out breathlessly, suddenly feeling a strange jolt of utter joy rushing through her spine.

"Hell yes." Came the answer which rather sounded like a hoarse howl.

They both had been wanting this for a long time already.

Clarke's senses didn't stay without arousual either -with every stroke of her tongue around Lexa's nipple, she smelled a new bunch of aroused pheromones being pumped into the air. Soon a hand of hers joined the work and began palming the other breast, thumb brushing along. Maybe it seemed a little one-sided, but it wasn't at all; with each growl and groan Lexa let out, Clarke was also being pushed closer to the peak where the point of no return stood.

However, it wasn't only about desire but the incredible joy of giving and getting in grate. The fact that they were here together in the most intimate and vulnerable states, was so beautiful they couldn't believe their minds, nor their hearts. Being taken, being claimed, being _loved_ was still such an overwhelming feeling. And being trusted -it was the best part of it all. In such a world like this miserable one, people have a very few ones to trust. The two were from different clans, different cultures, different people, different levels of acceptance. And yet here they were together almost for a year now and their love was about to take a completely new step -a risky one, but they were too happy to care.

Soon, driven by the inner alpha, Lexa gathered her strength to drag her hands away from Clarke's holy butt so she could lift her lover up by the tighs. The assault of her boobs ceased when the omega was forced to grab her shoulders in order of keeping themselves steady, but partly that was the purpose. Lexa thought it was her turn to satistify. So the brunette carried Clarke along the bunker and soon the omega felt her back falling onto the camp bed standing in a corner. In all of a sudden, Lexa was so gentle. She peppered kisses all along the fresh hickey on Clarke's shoulder and feather-light fingertips caressed her sides, yet turning back each time they reached the bottom of her boobs.

"Tease..." She mumbled but then gasped. Lexa wasn't teasing at all -she was just working her up, slowly...

"The way you deserve it." Lexa unconsciously finished her thought as her green eyes met Clarke's. The blonde was surprised to meet the very human form of her alpha's irises, but she didn't mind at all -the more it was human, the more intimate it was. So the look the two shared was filled with love, longing, trust, lust, everything they had for each other to give. Everything their soul contained was melted together and it felt so right as if they'd been bounded even before they'd gotten to know one and other.

Maybe they never needed a mating bite to be like this.

Clarke was sent -back- into the sky when fingers pinched her nipples and a warm tongue made its way into the valley of her breasts. She was indeed wet, just as much as she basically had been during her heat; and it just kept increasing when she felt the alpha's cock brushing against her most needy spots from a new delicious angle. _God,_ she wanted it right inside... she wanted Lexa right inside. Actually she was so desperate she could accept anything wrapped into her walls.

"To-Touch me already." She whimpered impatiently despite how nice it felt to be treated so slowly and sweetly. Lexa got the message right then and one of her hands left her pink nipple to wander down, ocassionally letting their hot, sweaty skins to touch, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her lover was still gentle and caring, but when finally, _finally_ those holy fingers reached her core, the hottest, dampest, most sensitive part of her body, Clarke literally released a deep breath of _relief._

They both laughed and just kept laughing at how ridicoulus it was to laugh at something like this. To their defend, however, they both couldn't help but act like lovesick pups right now.

Clarke pulled Lexa into a peck. "I'd never felt so content ever since my heat." She said and buried her head into the crook of the brunette's neck with an odd smile spreading upon her face; much more for Lexa's luck, because thus Clarke couldn't see her cheeks flushing bright red.

The brown locks fell over them like a curtain, keeping their lovemaking in a beautiful secret. Then, when Lexa recovered from her nerves of being so weird and touching her omega in a way nobody else could, she began moving her fingers, generating a wonderful friction against that bundle of nerves. Clarke sighed and dipping her head backward she shivered against Lexa's body. The delicious sounds she was making and the way she arched her back into the touch encouraged the alpha to press down harder and speed up.

" _Leksa_ , please it's too much." She cried out with her nails dragging down her lover's back roughly, but even herself couldn't decide whether she was in pain or not. When the involuntar torture stopped, she apologyzed. "I'm sorry, I'm just extremely sensitive now. During my heat-" Clarke was cut off by her own groan when the memories came back rushing, but to her surprise Lexa did the same. Did she get the hint even if it wasn't between Clarke's plans? Or did she basically know it since she felt the same during her rut?

Whether it was true or not, the alpha continued on, now returning to the gentle ways. Fortunately she didn't say a word; the omega felt guilty for playing around with Lexa anyways. At least for the time being, because when she felt two fingers lingering near her dripping entrance, every nerve vanished away.

"It that okay?" Lexa asked. She looked at her right in the eyes -still no sign of the inner alpha might overtaking her.

Clarke nodded. Clarke moaned. Then Clarke moaned again as the brunette started a steady rythym. Calloused skin rubbed against her walls slowly at first, and soon Lexa added a curling motion as if asking for permission. The omega -now certainly seeing stars- only nodded with another whine and her lover sped up a little, reaching deeper and deeper by each amazing thrust. The further she managed to go, the more Clarke squirmed with her mind blurred by the fog of pleasure when she curled her fingers and hit a magical spot.

They both knew that couldn't last long though; being selfish humans -and wolves in addittion-, they both wanted more and more, never being at ease until finally getting it.

A muffled question between her boobs. "Are you ready?"

A warm laugh at the restrained pheromones of impatience. "Why do you think I'm so wet?"

Even Lexa herself let out a nervous chuckle at her reactions but before she glanced up at Clarke and could open her mouth to apologyze, Clarke spoke again.

"Don't be. I know you want this to be perfect to me."

She laughed again when her alpha blushed madly and buried her face back into that blessed valley with a frustrated whine. The only thing she could do is to place a soft kiss into her braided hair and whisper playfully yet honestly. "Don't worry, this already is. And it will stay more than perfect as long as ya keep your head right here."

Lexa growled at herself for being so... odd.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked with an incredoulus snort and propped herself on the elbows. The look she got from the blonde below, took her breath.

But what she said next from down there, simply killed her. "I'm fucking your brain out of your head."

And with that, the stunned brunette found herself lying on her back with an incredibly beautiful omega above her straddling her thighs, blonde locks shining in the candlelight like a golden waterfall. The lower part of them reached those pink nipples below, and the view of those sexy things just kept attacking Lexa with the thrill of being hidden there, out of sight, waiting to be found again. She practically had to tear her gaze away or else she would have jolted up to taste them. Instead, she drove her gaze to her face. In the dim light Lexa couldn't decide whether her omega's blue eyes were human or wolf, but she was certain this sight was the most divine she has ever seen.

"I love candles." Was all she could muster, wondering when had Clarke even lit them.

"How can you be so dork?" The blonde giggled in her amusement and, making Lexa blush again like a little pup. Who knew she was more likely the blushing one?

However, this became the least important fact the very moment she noticed another thing: a lazy fingertip resting on the top of her member.

This was the first time she was touched by someone else than herself.

The brunette gasped when Clarke smirked at her and that sharp intake of breath was immediately swallowed away when the blonde caressed the head. Soon the whole hand palmed her hardness and began stroking from base to head, circling her fist forward and backward during the process -if she hadn't been fully hard, by this shy yet wonderful handjob she definitely became. But what really drove the alpha crazy, was the way Clarke was staring at her all the time; she couldn't even manage a sound, all she could do was watching the view with hooded eyes and her mouth wide open. The only bad thing was that she couldn't see that golden haired beauty on the south, which was waiting for _only her._

"Don't hide those amazing green irises of yours." The omega purred seductively yet firmly, giving a more-than-slight squeeze. The motion, however, did the very opposite of her purpose -instead of doing as she was told, Lexa let out a loud groan and clenched her eyes shut, throwing her head back.

"We want the same thing, Clarke." She hissed between gritted teeth and heard her lover's snicker at the choice of words.

"Yes we do." She agreed and when the alpha felt that glorious hand of hers stop, she allowed herself to open her eyes.

 _The_ moment finally came. They both knew it.

Lexa gestured at her omega as she got up into a sitting posture. "Come here." She whispered gently.

The blonde shifted fully into her lap so that they were sitting together. The alpha snaked her arms around her hips, and the omega's were wrapped around her neck. They pulled themselves closer, Lexa's cock being squeezed between their stomachs.

Their deep eyecontact wouldn't break.

From then, they both did what their bounded mind, their instincts were telling them, words becoming needless things floating in the air for now at least, which even itself became calmer by the way.

Clarke lifted her hips with Lexa's support and let her lover grab her member to put it in the right place. They both shivered when they met each other down there but the alpha was viligant enough to take control. She waited for Clarke to give permission and when she did with a simple glimpse of blown pupils, she began to do her job, slowly letting her omega's body sink below. Having the huge size of hers, the first time would be quite painful for the blonde; Lexa, however, wasn't planning to let her down. While breaking her lover for the very first time, she proceeded extra gently, caressing her and kissing her and seeking any signs of a wish to stop.

There wasn't. Despite the pained whimpers she couldn't restrain due to the awful strecth inside, Clarke managed to bear the process with the brunette's help. She completely let herself being taken by the alpha. By _her_ alpha. And before she knew, she was already taken when her rear met Lexa's tighs.

 _Pain_. Guilt. _Strecth_. Tight. _Full_. Wet. _Pleasure_. Heaven.

They stayed still for several moments just letting green and blue meet in a manner of getting some distraction. Their thoughts, their emotions and pheromones on the other hand, were a swirling mess floating in the air instead of words already.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked quietly, deciding to only let her fears go when she hears the right answer.

It was low but steady. "Yes."

She let out a relieved breath at that and Clarke's warm chuckle made her heart ache with awe.

"I'm so impressed with you, y'know." She said, brushing some wandering brown locks aside. "Here we are, and you still keep your cool."

Lexa's brows furrowed in confusion and her lips also turned into a thin line just like always. "What do you mean?"

"You're special. You've got so much more control over yourself than other wolves. If I was doing this with someone else-" She was cut off by the alpha's reflexive growl. She couldn't help but laugh, giving her a sloppy peck in a manner of reassurance. "-which trust me I wouldn't in a million years." She corrected and when she felt the brunette relax against her she continued on. "So. The point is other wolves would have already lost control because of their stupid desire and by now I would be probably fucked to death."

"Oh, I see." Lexa mumbled a bit timidly, the image clicking in her mind. She brought up a gentle palm to the blonde's cheek and said. "But you know I would never do that to you, right? I would never harm you because of being driven by my wolf. That's why I hadn't even thought of approaching you during my first rut... at least at the beginning."

The omega leaned into the touch with her eyes fluttering closed. "I know." She breathed out.

Lexa just watched her, mesmerized and feeling so damn lucky. Then for a moment her system switched off, shutting out everything around her except for this divine beauty beneath her arms, ready to mate her.

Ready to become _her_ omega, and herself ready to become _her_ alpha.

Then she felt hands hardening their grip on the nape of her neck and shoulder, and Clarke spoke up weakly from pleasure.

"Can I move? I'm all used."

Lexa nodded while planting a kiss along her lover's jawline and already moaned when she saw Clarke's eyes rolling into the back of her head when she began lifting her hips slowly. The brunette put a hand on her butt to help her out and the sudden touch clearly made the blonde wince with a pleasured sigh. Together they started a steady, soft grinding and the mixture of moans, growls and gasps weren't told twice to come. They were moving as one, a single body forged by love and trust and admiration and respect and the beautiful urge to give their all. They were moaning as one, getting the eletric jolts of holy pleasure at once, at the very moment they caused joy to each other. They were thinking as one, working up one and other like a builder, hitting all the right notes on each other as if they were musicians playing, typing just the right codes into their system to start their bombs at the peak, at the end of their lovemaking.

It was all only about that -giving and taking. Balance. Connection. Souls and vessels.

Clarke realized she'd been truly missing something ever since her heat was over. Remaining empty and clearly unsatistified, she had spent hours thinking of what was lacking in her system. However, the answer what had been faintly there though, now became clear as sun: the only thing she needed was Lexa and the confident treatment of hers.

And now, she felt beyond content. _C_ _ompletely complete._

"My Lord, Lexa." She whimpered when the realization and her lover's cock hit her at once. With the size of that hardness, there was no sensitive spot inside of her that couldn't be reached... let alone the sweet strecth each time she welcomed it back into the hug of her hot folds.

A proud smile strecthed upon the brunette's face as she was listening to the gorgeous music of pleasured sounds her lover was making. Until now the words 'tight' and 'dripping' meant nothing to her... not like they didnt't become her favorite words the moment she'd experencied them. The more her lustful eyes were ravishing Clarke's body in front of her, the more she started to believe there was a _goddess_ beneath her hands, wrapped around her member. She couldn't help but latch her lips into that beautiful neck of hers, seeking the best spot to mark later and enjoying the smells filling her nose. The 'research', however, was quick to end when the blonde tilted her head down to capture her lips with her own. The kiss became deeper and hungrier, just like their motions.

" _Klark..._ " She grunted when the omega's rear smacked against her tighs loudly and at the same time she felt something swell inside of her member that she'd almost forgotten about. Her knot in the base of her cock was beginning to prepare itself.

"Fuck..." They graoned at once but Clarke's lasted more and became disappointed when Lexa held her hips down to prevent her from moving.

"What is it?" She grumbled hoarsely, trying to push herself upper by holding the brunette's shoulders... wouldn't work of course.

"My knot..." Lexa started, panting hard. "I'm going to... you know."

And the blonde understood. "Oh, don't worry about that babe." She said still a little impatiently, keeping squirming around.

Lexa's face wore that familiar confused look of hers, now with a hint of worry. "B-But I could get you... not like I don't want to someday-"

"We've got implants to block pregnancy." Clarke explained with a grin. "But someday..." She whispered lovingly and gave her a kiss, the thought of carrying the alpha's pups when their clans would have peace filling her chest with a warm flood of joy. Lexa studied her for a moment, but then nodded with her own smile.

From then, their thrusts became certainly harder, almost desperate. Each time Clarke would let out these short, high pitched moans and Lexa would growl and grunt and groan in any ways it manages to come out. Hands were roaming along soft, heated, trembling skin, including sides, backs, tighs, breasts, arms; every brief touch leaving the surface tingle with those little electric jolts in its wake.

But as they both were racing to the high, nothing seemed to be enough. Gentle caresses turned into rough grasps. Kisses turned into sucks. Sweet grazing of teeth turned into bites.

Human turned into wolf.

"I need-" Clarke whined, cut off by a sharp gasp. "I n-need to... faster."

Neither of their minds were able to form proper sentences anymore.

The alpha understood. Immediately she grabbed both of her lover's tighs and shifted onto her abdomen with Clarke underneath her needy body. Their pace was wild from then. Damp skins slammed together, fitting into the melody of moans like they were meant to be together. The blonde found a great place to dig her nails into and Lexa groaned with pained pleasure stabbing into her shoulderblades. She wasn't hesitating either, her needy sucks now all left marks on Clarke's skin.

Both of their visions were wrapped into a red fog as they felt the brunette's knot growing.

"You're close." Lexa murmured into her omega's ear.

"No idea how _close_." Came the hoarse confirm.

"Then let me push you even closer." Lexa whispered once again being that gentle, shy girl who the omega had fallen in love with.

It was a miracle Clarke could hear her through her whimpers. However, those whimpers weren't loud enough until Lexa's hand found its way to the omega's clit. Come on, they weren't even whimpers but screams already. Seeking more friction that wasn't even possible already, Clarke bucked her hips into every desperate, short, hard pound, almost breaking Lexa's fingers. Her legs around the brunette's waist pulled tugged at the surface, her angle digging into her muscular butt, every fiber of her body was working on bringing this glorious girl closer. Their hipbones ached, but neither of them cared for now. The alpha could tell by the new bunch of pheromones that she was fractions of moments close to her peak.

And then it happened. Clarke's folds clenched around her hardness and she let out a scream that pierced her sensitive ears like hell. The omega's whole body stiffened in the process with incredible strength, almost crushing Lexa's body as she clung into her like life depended on it. She stayed like that for almost a minute whilst her climax washed over her, over and over again, tugging at her inner walls to squeeze and let rythmically. And then, her tensed muscles all fell dead at once and she became all numb and tired, the weird emptiness ever since her heat now filled with the missing pieces: pleasure and love.

At least for a brief moment.

Lexa's climax came from nowhere. She'd so completely forgotten about her own pleasure that she didn't even have time to warn Clarke. Her cock exploded with thick waves of her knot rushing into her lover. The brunette let out a sound among a grunt and a whine as she flipped themselves over, Clarke getting onto her stomach. As her member extended even more, her omega began squirming and whining above her. She buried her face deep into the crook of her neck and increasing the hold on her shoulders, her nails dug into her flesh almost drawing blood.

"It will be..." Lexa tried to whisper in a manner of soothing, but only pants came. "It'll be over soon."

But then she couldn't help the brutal moan when the blonde pushed down on her erupting hardness on a new level of force. "Fuck!" She exclaimed and her hands that were rubbing soothing circles upon Clarke's back now shot down latching onto her hips.

"Hearing this completely makes it worth." The omega hissed, probably swallowing a painful whimper. The brunette wanted to protest, however, her inner wolf starving pleasure didn't let her.

"Do you still want to-?" Lexa asked out of breath but she barely could finish her question before she felt Clarke's mouth inching closer to her flesh where neck met shoulder.

"And do _you_?" She murmured against the heated skin, grazing her teeth along it.

The alpha, dazed by the continous pleasure and the gentle touch, just whispered. "I do. More than anything. But let me first." Then without a second thought she shifted themselves so that she could get a better access, and bit her lover, marking her, taking her, making her hers and nobody else's. The omega -now officially hers- let out a soft moan but it was far different from the pevious ones. It rather carried relief and bliss than raw pleasure.

"I love you." She whispered.

Lexa pulled away soothing the bleeding mark with her tongue and murmured against it as if the statement would get the wound to heal faster. "I love you too. Are you okay? This is really bleeding."

"Don't worry about that. It's part of me, it's _yours_."

Lexa couldn't help but let out a small laugh, though she didn't have the slightest bit of an idea why.

Clarke chuckled at the dorky behaviour and purred. "Now it's my turn."

The brunette felt a smiling, familiar pair of lips pressing a kiss onto her skin and then the omega also brought out her own fangs and slowly sank into her. Lexa didn't whine. Didn't even moan. She was just simply about to faint, already seeing stars. And then, as her swollen cock was still buried so deep and tight, she spilled another amount of her knot as well, making the room inside decrease to the lowest levels ever known.

"Oh my..." The blonde groaned, pulling her teeth out of her skin quickly. "Where... did... this... come from?" She panted heavily, pecking the mark she'd left in order of also taking her part of soothing.

"It's just..." The brunette tried to form words but was completely incapable of.

Eventually the two relaxed from their new experencies, pleasures, highs, and with their wolves gone and their minds become human and clear, they stayed like that cuddling until the knot loosened.

"Does it hurt yet?" Lexa asked.

"No, you can try."

The brunette grabbed her omega's hips to guide her, and together they managed to detache with each of them groaning at the loss of connection. Clarke decided to stay lying atop her mate, and just enjoyed the subtle pressure of those protective arms wrapped around her lower back. The mating marks were pulsating with an oddly delicious pain and the blonde shuddered with every tingle. Their bodies were molded together, sending a somewhat soothing swirl of sweat, blood and sex into the calming air. Their ragged, hoarse, quick pants now evened out, only lazy breaths hitting the skin of each other -besides their lips leaving gentle kisses everywhere.

However, soon those warm breaths weren't much enough to keep themselves from shivering inside of the walls of cold concrete, nor even their hot skins touching flush. So they decided to shift back into wolves, and now, covered with their own thick, warm, soft furs, they cuddled side to side. Lexa's head was resting on her mate's back as the omega curled up beside her. And Clarke was slowly drifting into a slumber at the melody of soft vibrating sent by her alpha's chest as she was purring on top of her, a rare sound that was only hers to hear.

It was nice, in fact _beautiful_. The way it felt to be taken, mated, broken for the very first time, was overwhelming yet it left the two in a content haze. It all felt like home. It all felt like a sweet reassurance that no matter what happens between their clans, there will be always a home for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited version, I've noticed a subtle error of this rut/heat thing so I got it corrected.


End file.
